Dirty Laundry
by Goodnightmoonandgoodnightyou6
Summary: AU in which Stiles shows the pack an embarrassing video from Derek's childhood, and Derek gets his revenge by showing them a video of Stiles. Rated T for implied Sterek


**A/N: I don't own anything. However, I totally wouldn't mind claiming Derek Hale for my own personal enjoyment**

**videos mentioned in the story are **

** watch?v=SopLVaIxUJ0 and watch?v=VC4ekS7OMlo**

**neither of which I own :)**

Derek could hear the six teens laughing long before he made his way down into the subway station. Although he would never admit it, he loved knowing that the pack was all because of him. He loved that in addition to making them physically stronger, he had changed Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson's lives for the better. He thought of how much better Scott was handling being a wolf now that he had a pack. And then there was Stiles. In less than a year, Derek had gone from despising the hyperactive, over-talkative boy to loving him so completely, in the way that only a wolf could love their mate.

He silently stepped down into the abandoned subway station he now considered "home," and saw the pack with their backs turned, crowded around Stiles' laptop. As Derek caught ear of what was playing on the screen, he froze. When he was younger, before the fire, Laura had convinced him to drive down to Hollywood for the summer so they could both try their hands at acting and modeling. Laura didn't book anything that summer. However, Derek was cast in a Disney Straight-to-Home-Video movie, and booked small modeling gigs here and there. Upon his return home for the school year, he was teased mercilessly by his friends, and he destroyed all the evidence of the video left in Beacon Hills, or so he had thought. His arms crossed over his chest and he face contorted into a scowl.

"Stiles," Derek's voice rumbled, causing the six to immediately stop laughing, and turn to see their alpha. Isaac's eyes went wide as he closed the laptop, stopping the video. Boyd, who had stood off to the side, only half watching, shook his head and chuckled. Scott and Jackson both turned to look at one another, then Stiles, then back at each other. Erica let out a nervous giggle, covering her mouth as soon as she realized it had slipped.

"I-I uh I- JACKSON SHOWED IT TO ME!" Stiles threw his hands up, gesturing that he in fact, had nothing to do with it. "Stiles..." Derek's voice sweetened to a slightly sing-song tone, baiting Stiles to tell him the truth. "I mean, well, Jackson really did show it to me, BUT I DIDN'T CALL EVERYONE IN TO WATCH IT. ERICA WALKED IN ON ME AND JACKSON WATCHING IT AND CALLED THEM." Stiles voice raised to a panicked yell, and Derek could see the sweat forming on his upper lip. Derek knew he could never stay angry at the one he loved, Stiles was just too damn cute. A smirk tugged at the corners of Derek's mouth, realizing he knew the perfect way to serve up a bit of revenge. He walked over to the laptop, flipping it open, and went to the search bar. As soon as Derek typed in the name of the Spice Girls hit, Stiles knew exactly what was going on. "Aw come on, Derek that's not fair and you know it. This is so much worse than yours! Derek, stop!" Derek found exactly what he was looking for, clicking on the video of Stiles lip-synching to Wannabe. Stiles was around 13 in the video, his hair was longer, sweeping his ears on the side, and was wearing a girl's shirt. Derek had laughed for hours after he had finally convinced Stiles to show him his youtube videos.

Jackson pushed Stiles' shoulder gently and said "Stilinksi, you are so lucky I didn't find this sooner" through his laughter. Isaac had put his hand on Erica's shoulder, leaning on her for support, as she watched with both hands over her mouth in delight, as she exclaimed, "Stiles you were the cutest thing!" Scott threw his head back in laughter, remembering the first time Stiles had showed him the videos. Boyd smiled, shaking his head again. Stiles hung his head, not wanting to watch, knowing exactly how embarrassing the video was. He felt Derek's large hands on either of his shoulders. The older man leaned down, nuzzling his nose behind Stiles' right ear. "Now we've both had our dirty laundry aired. I propose that we make it up to each other later." He whispered, growling slightly over the last word. He could hear his mate's heartbeat pick up as he swallowed loudly. Stiles' nodded his head, a light flush coming over his cheeks. He felt Derek's teeth graze his earlobe before the older man stood up. "Alright guys, enough laughing at Momma Stiles for today" he said lightly, shutting the video off. Erica, Isaac and Jackson all let out a groan of disappointment, Boyd chuckling softly at his packmates' reactions. Scott slapped his hand on Stiles' shoulder, giving him a look filled with 'I told you those videos would come back and haunt you' and Stiles cracked a smile, looking up lovingly at Derek. Derek looked around, once again flooded with pride over his pack. This is what pack was, knowing each other inside and out, and trusting one another to never use it against you.


End file.
